1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new catalysts for the oxyhydrochlorination of methane into methyl chloride.
2. Description of the Related Art
The oxyhydrochlorination is a well-known chemical reaction which consists in making light alkanes react with hydrogen chloride and oxygen in the presence of a catalyst for obtaining chlorinated products. Thus, the oxyhydrochlorination of methane for the production of methyl chloride takes place according to the following reaction principle: ##STR1##
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,389 in particular discloses the oxyhydrochlorination of methane by using a catalyst consisting of a silicon oxide, titanium oxide or alumina .alpha. carrier or support with a high specific surface area onto which are deposited copper chlorides, essentially cuprous chlorides, alkaline metal chlorides (KCl) and rare earths chlorides (LaCl.sub.3).
Studies have however shown that if this kind of catalyst exhibits a rather good activity and selectivity, it is unstable and would easily become decomposed upon an extended use. Moreover, the preparation of this catalyst requires harsh precautions as to the prohibition of use of water and requires a strict experimental scheme difficult to be complied with.